Various types of showers which produce a pulsating spray are known; for example, those described in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,446,887; 1,609,407; 2,878,066; 3,473,736; 3,568,716; 3,713,587 and 3,762,648. Most of these merely produce only a pulsating spray. Some, however, may be adjusted to provide a steady or pulsating spray. For such showers, the spray head is complicated and the adjustment to select the desired spray is sometimes difficult under conditions of use.